


won't that be nice zote

by Schnikeys_Discuss (Schnikeys)



Series: Clockie's Meta [3]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Analysis, Archived from radioactivesupersonic Blog, Character Analysis, Gen, Nonfiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnikeys/pseuds/Schnikeys_Discuss
Summary: "I sure did assume Zote was a vessel the first time I saw him because he does look an awful lot like the Knight at a glance..."
Series: Clockie's Meta [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974223
Kudos: 8





	won't that be nice zote

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClockworkRainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkRainbow/gifts).



Less sad Hollow Knight thoughts:

I sure did assume Zote was a vessel the first time I saw him because he does look an awful lot like the Knight at a glance, so I kind of imagine the Knight making the same mistake when first meeting him, but then after the Vengefly King is down, they go to check on him and he opens his mouth (?) and starts talking (??) and the Knight is baffled long enough for Zote gets through his whole introduction and then they’re just. crushingly disappointed and that’s way ruder than them being mad at him or blowing him off and Zote is deeply offended.

* * *

Tags:

[#My relationship with Zote as a character is like](https://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/tagged/My-relationship-with-Zote-as-a-character-is-like) [#I feel bad for him but so much of his misfortune is of his own making](https://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/tagged/I-feel-bad-for-him-but-so-much-of-his-misfortune-is-of-his-own-making) [#actually felt a lot better once he stayed in Dirtmouth and started talking to Bretta because like](https://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/tagged/actually-felt-a-lot-better-once-he-stayed-in-Dirtmouth-and-started-talking-to-Bretta-because-like) [#good](https://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/tagged/good) [#now maybe you will stop getting into mortal peril](https://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/tagged/now-maybe-you-will-stop-getting-into-mortal-peril) [#won't that be nice Zote](https://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/tagged/won%27t-that-be-nice-Zote)

**Author's Note:**

> Analysis originally found here: <https://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/post/160206783400/less-sad-hollow-knight-thoughts-i-sure-did-assume>


End file.
